Mine to Claim
by Xomee
Summary: Vulpes has an obsession with the courier woman  slight AU, for kinkmeme, bit dark not for fluff seekers


It had been decided upon their first meeting that she would be his. Back in the burning ruins once known as Nipton, where she calmly took in the degerates strung up on their crosses and approached with more composure than any other wasteland trash had even considered showing when faced with similar scenes.

She was no heavenly beauty like those sung of in the old pre-war songs, the wasteland had left its scars on her. No, it was not her appearance that he took notice of, but the cold look in her eyes when she finally reached the town hall, it was enough to make his insides twist with familiarity. For it was a look he himself had often worn: calculative, cold, and laced with silent furry. An expression the best Legionaries wore well, and it was that expression alone that had Vulpes staking claim on the female courier before he even knew her name.

When word spread of the feats she had accomplished he knew he couldn't afford to wait, especially after hearing of her voluntary companion, the first re-con sniper. however, his hands were tied with mission and troops to look over, and he could not simply take her to disappear into one of the many Legion camps. Instead he would have to make Jace come to him.

Convincing Caesar that she would serve the Legion well had been easy, ad once he had given the order Vulpes wasted little time in making his way to New Vegas. Clothes were taken from some degerate leaving Freeide, the passport tucked into the coat pocket. How foolish House was to think his precious city was safe. It would only be a matter of time before Caesar turned such a city to rubble. Vulpes hoped he would be present on such a glorious day, perhaps he would even have his courier at his side. It would be such a pleasure when she was finally where she belonged.

Jace exited the shrine to vice with the stride of a conquering hero, seeming rather content with herself despite the fact that her pray had slipped from her grasp. The small, almost cruel, tilt of her mouth the only indication that she enjoyed the fear she had placed in the heart of on of New Vegas' ruling men. Perhaps there was a plan all along, for her to have a grand chase before the kill. After all every skilled hunter enjoys a good chase. Just as he was enjoying the merry go around she was putting him though.

The sniper being absent for a brief moment was all the Legionary needed, hoping his second introduction would be as memorable as his first.

"Just a moment my dear courier, you're to be given a honor." Vulpes couldn't help the satisfaction he felt when she didn't object to the possessive endearment.

"And what honor might your beloved Caesar have for me? The release of all the good people he has taken as slaves?" Jace spoke as a superior would, as if she were the ruler of the wastes and he her lowly surf. That would have to be worked on if he expected his wife to last long enough to bear him sons.

"Caesar does not hold 'good' people as slaves, if there were any 'good' people to be had they would have become part of the Legion. No, what Caesar wishes to give you is this." He presented the coin.

"The mark of Caesar, which will insure your safe passage through any of the Legion camps, and you are to meet with Caesar himself."

When she didn't immediately take the coin Vulpes felt his blood run cold, she had to take it. Instead of waiting in silence, like some fresh recruit, he continued on.

"You should make your way by Cottonwood Cove, from there you will be ferried straight to Caesar's Camp."

Slow steady fingers plucked the coin from his palm and Vulpes felt his blood heat at the brief contact. He would remember the feel of her callused finger tips on his palm till she was finally his to be had.

It wouldn't be much longer till such a moment came to be.

He had hoped to watch her every step of her way to the fort. However, Caesar wanted his immediate return and Vulpes would never question an order from Caesar. With haste, he made his way back camp, eager to complete what tasks were given him so that he might greet his courier.

Upon his return from Searchlight Vulpes could make out distinct conversations revolving solely around his courier, a situation that pushed him beyond furious. She was his, and as such should be kept out of the minds of green recruits. There was simply no reason for any of those boys to think she would ever be within arms reach of them, Vulpes would be sure of it.

It was one such recruit describing his rather detailed fantasy that pulled a reaction from the Frumentarii. Before the Legionary could react, he had his face trapped beneath a large palm, his back planted firmly against one of the many rock walls, and Vulpes fingers constricting around his skull as if to could crush it. Leaning in close to the man's ear Vulpes made sure to clearly state his reasoning.

"She is not your plaything, she's mine. And you have implied otherwise. For that a lesson must be learned."

Leaning away from the man, he looked over at a recruit watching on. "Have him beaten till dusk. Do not kill him, I want him to spread the lesson he is to learn."

"Sir."

He watched the legionary be dragged off with a sense of satisfaction. The whole fort would know now that she had already been claimed and already the voices carrying her name were dying down. Now, he needed to report his actions at Searchlight to Caesar.

He had only just finished giving his report when she walked into the tent. All the composure she had at Nipton remained intact. The sniper and mutt were pleasantly absent, making Vulpes' personal mission all the easier. He was almost disappointed at missing the chance to personally crucify the degerate himself. Well, he would simply send a small group of troops in his place. If the personal crimes against Vulpes weren't enough then the simple fact that he was once a NCR dog would simply have to suffice.

Caesar finished his appraisal of his courier and granted her free range of the camp. She left with a slight nod at his leader, and once the tent flap fell behind her Caesar looked over at him with a rather pointed look. Surely a man as intelligent as Caesar would know of Vulpes claim.

"I believe it is time to take what is yours."

Vulpes took the statement as a dismissal and began tracking his prey.

Little time was wasted in the initial tracking, as all one needed to do was look over the cliff side for the one woman with her head held high, allowing him to spend the majority of his evening stalking his courier around the camp. He watched her closely, taking note that she refused to make eye contact with any of the legionaries, only stopping to stare openly at some of the slaves, particularly the ones bent under the weight of their packs.

She had attempted to aid one of the many slaves laboring with their tasks, but after much pleading from the girl his courier finally gave in and left.

When she went into the empty tent Caesar had granted her, Vulpes made sure to wait, insure that no one was to touch what was his. The whispers may have died, but he knew what was in the minds of those around him. All night he'd wait, he would allow no way for any of those boys to think for a moment that they could take what didn't belong to them. A single night without sleep was well worth that. Besides, it was not as if he would have managed much sleep anyways with what he had planed.

The scene was set, his plan in motion, and his courier stretched rather prettily over his bed. Her arms tied above her head to one of the support poles for his tent, feet connected to railway stakes in the ground. She was not normally such a heavy sleeper, his courier always the survivalist. However, with a little help from confiscated drugs she slept well enough to be carried up to his tent, their, tent.

Vulpes smiled almost cruelly at her sleeping form while fingering his blade. Temptation was creeping in, he was itching to get on with his intentions.

However, the the need to preserve that moment; the first time his courier laid in his bed. The moonlight settling on her tanned skin and her hair curled about her head as a natural cushion. All her outer wear had been removed, leaving the thin sleeveless shirt and shorts she wore beneath. It was a sight he was unwilling to share with anyone else. A mere blink and the moment slipped by.

Kneeling over her lax form, he presented his knife to her sleeping face, as if asking for a reaction. The tip pressed into the flesh about her collar bone, a drop of red surfaced and his courier's eyes opened as he expected them to.

Twitch like movements in her arms and legs show she was testing her bonds, and her neck lifted so that she might see what he was doing better. Each movement however, brought his knife a bit closer to the fragile skin of her neck.

"Calm, least your slit your own throat."

"Not my hand holding the knife."

He chuckled lightly at her remark. "Perhaps, but it is not your lovely neck I intend to cut. Now sit still." A little force was put behind those last three words.

Though her face showed little change her breathing and heart beat picked up. The hand he laid over her heart kept him well informed on her reactions. Vulpes had no intention of missing anything that would occur.

"What do you intend to do, if you're not going to kill me?"

The blade dipped in, the first stroke of his pen.

"I'm marking you so that no one will question who you belong to, again."

Another dip after his words, followed by another and another. His courier only letting out the faintest of hisses, when he would lick at the bloody lines of his name being carved into her skin. She would belong to him, only him, and no other would be able to make the mistake of saying otherwise.

The last stroke and he looked up to his courier's eyes, still cold and calculating. "Mine."


End file.
